


Stay with me Until the Very End

by tigragrece



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV, Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Not Beta Read, Road Trip, alternative universe, kiss, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:58:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9647189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: Nyx protect Luna during one trip where she have do to do her job about the Oracle, during this trip, many things happen to them where they have also feelings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

Nyx is the bodyguard of Luna since they have met at Insomnia. He had to protect her, when they have left Insomnia after what happen. He continues to be with her because it's his duty, and also because she care about her.

Luna had to continue her job as Oracle, so they began one trip where Nyx was the bodyguard if something happen. But first they go at Tenebrae.  
Where Luna learns that Ravus is now with Niflelein.

  
"How could you do this?" say Luna Angry

"I have to do it" "

You are just crazy, you know they are bad, "

"I'm doing this because I have to"

  
Then Ravus ask question about Nyx "Why he still with you?"

"I'm still with Lunafreya because I'm his personal bodyguard until she said stop,"

"I don't want that you stop" say quietly Luna

After this little discussion with Ravus, Luna knew that she had to continue her job, so Nyx was close to her he was a lot more protective of her, he really looked at every person for seeing if she could be in danger or not.

He also decides to be close to her at the hotel and at her home.

"I'm sleeping in the same room as you"

"Why?"

"Because I could protect you if something happen"

"No problem, Nyx, I'm glad you do this, and I'm happy because I have your presence with me. Sometimes after healing people, I want to have people with me"

"I will do it always Lady Lunafreya, I will be with you and talk to you, and tell you that I'm here with you"

"Thanks and please call me Luna"

And also it's been one great opportunity to be close to her, since he has some feelings to her.  
Luna heal him when sometimes he is injured.

  
Then one day, Luna tells Nyx "I want to make one proposition to you, I don't want that you leave me and that between us it's stop. I want you to stay with me until the very end"

"Yes" say Nyx, he is happy because he will stay with Luna and protect her. He really cares about her. And he kisses her hand.  
Luna is a little surprised because she has also feelings about him, so she kisses him.  
And they smile together, since this moment they are together.

**END**


End file.
